1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to window frame assemblies and, in particular, to frames for door lights.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide door light frame assemblies, i.e., assemblies for installing a glass or other type glazing member in an opening in a door. Typically, such frame assemblies may comprise inner and outer frame structures which are shaped to fit in the opening and respectively engage the inner and outer sides of the door around the perimeter of the opening for cooperation to clamp therebetween a window pane unit. Such frame assemblies are typically specifically designed for the particular type of door construction in which the door light is to be mounted. The frame assembly may also be specifically designed to accommodate a particular thickness of window pane unit.
It is also known to provide frame assemblies with an adjustable-width channel for accommodating different thicknesses of window pane unit, such as a single strength non-insulated window pane or an insulated double pane unit, but this usually requires adjustment of the separation between the inner and outer frame structures.
Door light assemblies are sometimes provided with decorative inserts in the nature of a covering for the window pane unit which is provided with one or more openings therein to expose predetermined portions of the pane unit and give the appearance of a different-shaped window. Commonly, such inserts are clamped between the window pane unit and the frame assembly. This, however, necessitates disassembly of the door light unit if the insert is to be removed for cleaning, replacement with a different type insert, or the like.